


You know that moment when you question yourself if you should get yet another cat?

by 3x3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Gen, I'm too lazy to name them all - Freeform, M/M, a lot of cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3
Summary: the answer is always yes.Whatever. Yaku has practically given up by this point.





	You know that moment when you question yourself if you should get yet another cat?

At first, there were no cats.

 

Then-

* * *

 

It’s an unusual sight, seeing Kuroo being flocked by cats at the park.

Yaku barely spares him a silent regard in his mind before moving down the street.

He never knew that his irritating teammate who has been after him since school started has such a tender side to him.

Yaku decides that it doesn’t have anything to do with him, and leaves without a second thought.

**That was their first year of highschool.**

* * *

 

Kuroo doesn’t dare look away from the short, but  _ angry _ figure, hands crossed firmly in front of his chest.

His voice is thin and icy when he speaks.

“Care to explain  _ why _ there are  _ three cats _ running around in my apartment?”

He quickly catches onto the other boy’s immense displeasure, and bows his head in attempt to look more apologetic. “I am very very sorry Yakkun, but my apartment doesn’t allow pets!! Where else am I supposed to take them?”

Yaku huffs, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Gee, I don’t know. Maybe to the  _ pound _ or maybe just  _ leave them wherever you found them _ .”

“But  _ Yakkun~” _

 

Kuroo Tetsurou has a soft spot for cats. It’s not much of a big secret, or any secret at all, on that matter, since everyone seems to know. According to reliable sources (read: his uncaring childhood friend), the boy was known to spend hours in the park playing with stray cats and feeding them with the cat food he bought with his own allowance.

 

Yaku doesn’t look like he’s stepping down any time soon.

“C’mon!” Kuroo pouts, “I thought you  _ like  _ cats!”

“I  _ do _ like cats, but not in the sense of  _ I’m ready to be responsible of a full litter _ .”

“Three cats, Yakkun.  _ Three _ . Have you no heart?” Kuroo whines. “They were all living on the streets. You would want a home to if  _ you _ were living on the streets!”

“Why, Kuroo?” he sighs.. “Why do you do this to me?”

“Please.” Kuroo begs again, “I just need some place to keep them! They’re already here. You can’t kick them out, can you?”

He leans down, and scoops one of the furballs gently into his arms. “I’ll pay for their food, I’ll come by every day to clean their poop and play with them. You don’t have to do anything.”

Yaku looks back at the kittens, one has come over and is currently rubbing its little face on Yaku’s pant leg. The one in Kuroo’s embrace is clawing at Kuroo’s sleeve.

“What do you say, Yakkun?”

There's a glimmer of hope twinkling in Kuroo's eyes, and Yaku wants to punch it out of him.

“Fine. But at least take a copy of my keys.” Yaku curses himself for being weak. “We have different schedules, and you’ll have to wait everyday until I get back.”

“Aww, Yakkun.” Kuroo smiles widely, tilting his head to the side. “You  _ do _ care about me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Yaku scoffs. “It’s for the cats.”

* * *

 

There are three cats.

The constant meowing and yowling attracts angry neighbors to his door more effectively than moths to a flame.

Yaku apologized for the first few ones, explaining that he was looking after them for a friend, but when the complaints became too frequent, he starts to ignore them, pretending he is not at home when honestly he’s just wearing headphones to block out the banging on the door and the shrill noises of the doorbell.

(He accidentally locked his own mother out once. But thankfully she didn’t mind much, and didn’t ask him to get rid of the cats.)

* * *

 

Yaku is frowning when he opens the door for a certain extra large trouble. He considers shutting the door in his face before remembering that he had a set of keys to the apartment so dismisses the idea quickly. 

“You’re late.” he tells Kuroo instead, “They’ve been waiting for a long time."

The kittens have been restless all day. Yaku was almost worried that it was their...animal needs. He’s made a mental note in his mind to remind Kuroo to take them to a vet. “I would go as far as say that they miss you except they can’t even see your face from that stupid height.”

There’s a lapse that Kuroo doesn’t respond, and Yaku is immediately alert.

“Oi, you’re being awfully quiet today?”

“I am?” comes the slow answer, accompanied by a nervous laugh. “I didn’t notice.”

“Well, now you know.” Yaku replies bluntly. Then he sees the strange expression on Kuroo’s face. “ _ What are you hiding _ ?”

“Nothing!” Kuroo’s voice is suspiciously high-pitched. “Sorry I’m late! Let’s just get inside! I’m sure the little ones are starving.”

A tiny, muffled mew  comes from Kuroo’s ruffled jacket.

“ _ Kuroo. _ ”

“Yes?”

It would be funny to see the mostly confident and cocky teen cowering with his shoulders hunched in if Yaku isn’t so mad at the moment. “Take off your jacket.”

“ _ Ahhh  _ Yaku- _ sama _ I’m not ready for that far of a progression in our relationship!”

Yaku whacks him over the head. “Don’t be stupid, Kuroo.” he rolls his eyes. “Even though to you that request must be close to impossible.” he adds under his breath. “Right after sprouting wings from behind your back.”

It’s becoming hard to remind himself that it’s a full grown man standing in front of him. He may have already been on this world for over eighteen years, but he sure lacks the maturity of the mind.

“Why are you smuggling more cats to my apartment?” he can’t help but complain. Kuroo winces, but Yaku doesn't pay him any attention. “Isn’t three already a crowd? And now I have to endure  _ four _ ?”

“Five, actually.” Kuroo has the tendency to look apologetic. He unzips his jacket, and two furballs fall out, landing softly on the ground. They hiss at Kuroo, probably mad from being close to smothered inside a jacket, then dropped abruptly.

“Nope.”

“Yakkun, it’s a dark and scary world out there. These two.” he gestures to the newcomers, who are inspecting their surroundings wearily. (The three original kitties are eyeing them carefully from behind the wall. They learned to themselves from view when there are new people coming into Yaku’s apartment.) “Were originally part of a litter of quadruplets. Their mother died a while ago, and one got unfortunately caught under car wheels. I can’t just leave them outside, it’s too dangerous!!”

“Kuroo… you can’t keep dumping kittens in my apartment. I don’t have time for them, and you can’t always come over. You live nowhere near here.”

“I wouldn’t worry.” he perks up instantly. “I mean I can just stay here with Yakkun.”

Yaku looks at his overly happy grin, and resists the urge to kick him in the shin out of spite. “Are you shamelessly hinting at me to invite you to move in with me?”

Kuroo beams wider, if that’s even possible with how far his mouth is stretching open. “Yakkun is asking me to be his roommate? I accept!”

He should’ve known that there is no turning back. Yaku sighs, closing his eyes momentarily, wanting to escape from the nuisance in front of him. It’s a depressing thought, knowing that Kuroo would still be there when he reopens his eyes. He does it anyway.

“You have to pay half the rent.” Yaku tells him reluctantly. “And your own furniture.”

“Got it. Is next week okay?”

“ _ Next week _ ?”

* * *

There are five cats.

Plus one overgrown, mutated kitten.

Yaku thinks it’s the perfect time to rethink his life choices as he watches the moving truck unloading outside the apartment.

* * *

“Yakkun! Yakkun!”

“Pipe  _ down _ , Kuroo.” Yaku calls back, rolling his eyes as he comes out from his room.

 

They’ve already moved to a bigger, newer apartment because they were getting so many complaints from the other residents.

The old one was getting too small for five cats anyway.

They’ve also started going out, because after a long time of denial and brushing the topic off, they eventually talked it out and decided that their friends were right and  _ yes, they’ve practically been married since year three of highschool. _ (They were famous back then, actually. Everyone knew the “old wed couple from Class 305”)

It actually makes life easier, now they don’t have to worry about getting into each others’ spaces when their multiple cats decided that they wanted to claim one of the beds that night.

They split the money of taking care of the cats now, even though they were originally supposed to be  _ Kuroo’s _ cats only. But he supposes Kuroo has rubbed off on him, and he’s grown to be quite fond of the little critters. Besides, he  _ did _ go to Nekoma, the “cat” school. And the cats like him better than Kuroo anyway. (He reckons it’s because Kuroo always holds them up too high.)

A nice apartment, a loving boyfriend, a house full of warmth and little paws running across the floor. Yaku thinks life is looking pretty good, even though it may not be what he imagined when he was younger.

 

“What is it this time?” He asks.

Kuroo stands at the doorway, his face glowing from happiness as he holds up, _ yet another cat _ . He shouts out in glee. “ _ I found their sister!! _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo planned everything from the very beginning.  
> Based on a true story, or so I've heard. (the original version had eight cats. Eight.) And I thought, this story is too cute not to be a fanfic.  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!!  
> Come talk to me on tumblr @thebottomlesspitofbottomlessness  
> Rarepair hell is deep and I'm never getting out of here.


End file.
